Example of the Future
by Venator88
Summary: Seven Cuzovid, Siri Tachi, and Count Dooku are sent to a 1940s Earth, where they are involved in World War Two and the Holocaust. They must work together to end the war and murder of innocent people. But they don't realize that the events of the war and the Holocaust may happen in their galaxy. Rated T for Holocaust scenes. Note: This is a shortened summary. Longer one in prologue.
1. Prologue

Title: Example of the Future

Author: Venator88

Timeframe: Post-Geonosis, Pre-Azure – 1940s Earth

Genre: AU, Star Wars/Earth, Action/Romance

Characters: Siri, Count Dooku, Seven Cuzovid

Summary: Seven Cuzovid was an unusual Jedi, sporting two lightsabers that can be connected together into a saberstaff and the prosthetic arms he had were made of Mandalorian Iron. These features had made him one of the best swordsmen of the Jedi Order, admired by his allies, feared by his enemies. But his skills would be put to the test, after he, a fellow Jedi, and the Sith Lord Count Dooku are sent back to a 1940s Earth, where in the midst of a gigantic world war, they would have to work together to bring down one of that world's most evil leader. But little do they know that war seems similar to their own…

Disclaimer: Except for Seven Cuzovid and a few other minor characters, Star Wars belongs to Disney.

_**Prologue**_

Seven walked to the bridge of his _Venator_-class Star Destroyer dubbed _Hailmary_. As he looked out into the blue tunnel of hyperspace, Commander Yeller, the clone commander, marched to his side.

"General Cuzovid, we are arriving to Anchoron." The clone commander reported.

"Very good. Prepare the landing ships immediately." Seven ordered.

"Yes sir." Yeller replied, and then he rushed off. Seven sensed another being enter the bridge, so he turned.

"Siri! You're finally awake! And just in time too." Seven exclaimed happily. Siri rubbed her eyes and took out a cup of coffee.

"What if I didn't wake up in time?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You might have missed the landing. I know how much you like to fight." Seven joked. Siri took another sip and glared at her best friend.

"You wouldn't land without me." She purred, playfully punching Seven in the arm. Seven grinned evilly.

"Well, I can always take Dooku alone, you know." He said, trying not to laugh. Siri gasped in mock shock. This was too much for the male Jedi Master, and he burst into laughter, not caring if the other clones were looking at him with amusement.

"Ohh…. I'm going to get you for this!" Siri growled. She turned to another clone.

"You! How long until landing?" She asked.

"Uhh… About a half-hour." The clone said. Siri nodded then turned to Seven.

"You and me. In the hangar. Five minutes." Siri said. Seven grinned again.

"A duel, eh? You are going down just like last time." Seven called to Siri.

"Don't be so sure!" She yelled back as she went to the hangar. Seven slowly followed her down. Once there, Siri stood in front of him, lightsaber in hand. Seven took out both of his lightsabers and connected them together. He activated both blades. A blue beam shot out of one end and a violet came out the other. Siri activated her violet blade and launched herself at Seven. They clashed and swung at each other, parrying each other's attacks. Siri was losing ground to the master swordsman. She decided to switch to Soresu, waiting until her opponent got tired. Seven then disconnected the lightsabers apart and employed Jar'kai on the female Jedi Master. But he still couldn't get past her defense, so he deactivated his violet blade and clipped it to his belt. Now with one hand free, Seven shot his hand at Siri's blade, gripping it and stopping her slashes.

_'Uh-oh.'_ She thought as she tried to stop Seven from twisting her lightsaber out of her hands. But his strength won out again and Seven took the lightsaber out of her hands. He pointed his blue and her violet lightsaber at her throat, grinning wildly.

"Looks like I win again." Seven said. "Just give up. This was the 34th time you tried to defeat me, but you were defeated instead."

"Curse your Mandalorian Iron arms." Siri muttered, disappointed. "For once can you keep your hands to yourself?"

"Not a chance." Seven said, still grinning evilly. Then, Commander Yeller ran to Seven's side.

"Sir, we have arrived to Anchoron." He reported.

"Okay. Prepare for ground assault." Seven said as he tossed Siri's lightsaber back to its owner.

"So where's Dooku?" Siri asked.

"Just follow me. I can still sense him from afar." Seven replied. Siri nodded and the Jedi climbed in their Delta-7 interceptors and flew to the planet's surface.

-o0o-

Dooku looked up and watched the Republic ships land on the planet. He wasn't like General Grievous or Ventress; they loved death, destruction, and suffering. Dooku hated that, he always thought of himself as a political idealist. His master too, but no Jedi knew that. He sighed. If had hadn't become a Jedi, instead he would be like those barbarians.

_'I guess I'm lucky to be raised by the Jedi.'_ Dooku thought.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great cowardly Dooku." A voice sneered. Dooku slowly turned around, facing the Jedi.

"Well, well, Master Cuzovid and Master Tachi. Pleased to meet you again. I'm sure we can settle this like gentlemen and lady." Dooku said.

"Me too." Seven said, taking out his lightsabers. He activated them, and Siri followed suit.

"Yoda always said I would make a better swordsman than you. He was disappointed at your performance last week." Seven drawled. Dooku growled and took out his curved lightsaber, activating its crimson blade. He lunged at the Jedi, who easily blocked the Sith Lord's attack. The combatants slid back and started dueling. Seven's superior skills forced Dooku back. On the battlefield below, the clones had landed and fighting broke out. Dooku, Seven, and Siri ignored the battle and continued slashing and swinging at each other. Suddenly, an AT-TE fired its main cannon at a droid battalion, but the shot went a little too high and hit a spot near Dooku and the Jedi. The three Force-users were flung back and fell into a ditch, where all three fall into unconsciousness.

To be continued…


	2. A Different World

**Chapter One:**

The three Force-users came to. The sound of blaster fire and the buzzing of Republic gunships had disappeared. Seven stood up and looked over the ditch. His and his enemy's armies were nowhere in sight. Even the Star Destroyers were gone.

_'This doesn't look like Anchoron."_ He thought. His body ached from the AT-TE's cannon blaster.

"Where are we?" Siri asked. "I don't remember the clones departing."

"There should be blaster scoring on the ground. I don't see any." Dooku said, surveying the spot where the battle should be.

"Hmm…Look! Over there!" Seven said, pointing to some men in gray uniforms and steel helmets. They carried what seemed to be blaster rifles.

"Wait, before we can go on, we need to make sure you won't attack us." Siri said to Count Dooku. "You still might be a Sith and a Separatist, but if this planet were on doesn't have any way of us communicating with our allies, we might as well drop out from the war." Dooku sighed. As much as he wanted to kill the Jedi, he is still going to be stuck on this planet, Jedi or not.

"All right. We won't fight until we are off this planet. You have my word." Dooku said. The Jedi nodded.

"We'll keep our word. Now, let's ask those men over there where we are." Seven said. The others nodded and they walked to the men.

"Hello. What planet are we on?" Seven asked. The men gave blank stares at the Jedi and Sith. Then, one of the men, the leader, said something the Jedi and their counterpart couldn't understand. The group looked at each other in confusion.

"Uhh… Can you speak Basic?" Siri asked. Suddenly, the leader and his comrades went wide-eyed and raised their weapons.

"Englisher! Auf geschuzen!" He shouted. Seven realized what the men were going to do, so he activated one of his lightsabers and sliced the gun barrels off. The soldiers threw away their rifles and took out small pistols.

"Siri, Dooku, we are going to have to kill them." Seven said as he swatted a bullet away. Both of them nodded and started to slash the soldiers. Seven stabbed the leader and activated his other lightsaber. He slashed another soldier, who screamed in pain and fell. Then, when the last soldier died, the group extinguished their lightsabers and started examining them.

"They are soldiers." Siri said. "The weapons they carry are primitive. These guns fire steel bullets caused by a small explosion near the trigger. They are also carrying frag and smoke grenades. The letters on the grenades are not Basic alphabet, I'm afraid."

"I still don't understand. Why did they attack us?" Dooku asked. Seven found a map on the leader's body and examined it. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because there is a war. By the looks of this map, this is a big one. See, several landmasses are in red, like here, and others are gray. There is a front line here, and another there. There is also a front on the other side of the world. I believe that this war has been going on for some time. Our own only has been around for a week." Seven explained. "I think that our language has set off the soldier to fire on us."

"It's possible that there are people who can speak Basic." Siri reasoned.

"True, true, but they might call it something else." Dooku said.

"English. They call it English." Seven said. "When the soldier said 'Englisher', he thought we were enemies. It seems to be that whoever speaks Basic, or in their terms English, is an enemy."

"We must seek shelter. There could be more of them around." Siri said.

"I agree. Look, there is a town in the distance. We can go there." Dooku said, pointing to a settlement in that direction.

"We can take this vehicle with us." Siri said, pointing to a truck nearby.

"I'll drive. I have more experience." Seven said. The group jumped in and Seven started the engine. They drove down the road towards the town. A sign marked the town limits, but all three Force-users still couldn't read it. They stopped in a small plaza at the center of the town. As they got out, a military officer stepped next to Seven and asked him something in a strange language. Seven stared back blankly. The officer repeated.

"Uh… In English, please?" Seven said tentatively, not sure how he would react. The officer narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" The officer asked in English/Basic. Siri, Seven, and Dooku were immediately taken aback.

"You…You can speak English!?" Seven nervously asked.

"Of course I can. I fought in France." The officer replied calmly. "Now answer my question."

Seven noticed that more soldiers were approaching from all sides. Of all luck, he is now trapped.

"I am Seven Cuzovid. The woman is Siri Tachi and the older man is Count Dooku. Siri and I are Jedi Knights from a galaxy far away. Dooku is a Sith, the Jedi's main enemy, although we are in a truce. We have special powers that help us keep peace in our galaxy, although it has fallen under a war and Dooku uses the power for evil. This power is called the Force." Seven explained. The officer looked skeptical.

"What is the Force? Show me." He asked.

"The Force is an energy field created by all living things. It lives in us, controls our actions, and obeys our commands. Some use it for good while others use it for evil. A microscopic organism called a midi-chlorian helps us call on the Force. A high enough midi-chlorian count could make one Force-sensitive, or one that can use the Force. Here, I'll show you." Seven raised his hand at a nearby truck and levitated it. Then, he made it fly around like a starship. The officer and his men all gaped in astonishment. Then, Dooku raised his hand in the air and released Force Lightning, the blue bolts of energy hitting the truck. Then, Seven set the truck down and Dooku stopped the Force Lightning.

"That… That is unnerving." The officer said. "We surrender to you."

The Force-users watched the soldiers drop their rifles and machine guns and raised their hands in surrender.

"There is also another thing Jedi and Sith carry around." Seven continued. He took out his lightsabers and activated them. The blue and violet beams shone in the morning light. Siri and Dooku also activated their lightsabers.

"This is a lightsaber, another tool for the Jedi and Sith. Many regard this as a weapon, due to its power to cut through almost anything. Watch." Seven demonstrated his lightsabers' power by slicing the truck's cabin in half. The soldiers' surprise before was nothing compared to now. The officer dropped to his knees.

"You must help us. We are all simple soldiers of Germany. Our leader, Adolf Hitler, has forced us to massacre innocent civilians put into prison camps. These civilians are part of a religion called Judaism and the people themselves are called Jews. Hitler has an intense hatred for them, as well as others he deems 'unacceptable.' The German citizens are unaware, but we need your help to stop this suffering. We can't bear to see more people die." The officer begged. The other soldiers also dropped to their knees. Siri and Seven were shocked. It was in their mandate to help all civilians that are suffering under an evil rule. Dooku wasn't surprised at all.

"We don't have any idea about the extent of the suffering. So, we need to see it for ourselves." Siri stated. "Dooku?"

The Count lowered his head a little.

"I am not surprised. General Grievous and Ventress love to watch suffering." Dooku said with a sigh. "I don't."

"I guess that is a yes? All right, before we can go, what is your name, officer?" Siri asked.

"Oberst Gerhard Pabenberg. This is the 65th Infantry Battalion, based at Kattowitz, Germany." The officer replied.

"And where is the camp?" Seven asked.

"The camp that should be seen is Auschwitz, a labor-extermination camp hybrid several kilometers to the southeast." Gerhard answered. "It will take a few hours to get there, but if we could convince more soldiers to join us, we might take longer."

"Good, because I want to know which planet this is and what happened to start this war." Seven said. Gerhard looked thoughtful.

"Well, this is the planet Earth. We are in a state of war with several countries that joined together to form the Allies. Currently, we are outperforming them, as seen in Russia, a country east of Poland. Adolf Hitler took power in Germany about 9 years ago…" Gerhard started his story. The Germans and the Force-users climbed into the trucks and started down the dirt road, Gerhard continuing to an attentive Jedi and Sith audience.

TBC…


	3. Taking the camp and Forming the Alliance

**Chapter Two:**

"…just recently, Hitler has his SS head, Heinrich Himmler, to execute the 'Final Solution,' or the extermination of the Jews." Gerhard finished his story. The Jedi and their Sith counterpart were all shocked beyond belief.

"That is just evil." Seven said disappointedly.

"I'm called evil by many, but this makes me tame." Dooku replied. Siri, on the other hand, looked like she was about to throw up. Then, the trucks stopped. A soldier stepped to the Oberst.

*Colonel, we have arrived.* The soldier said. Gerhard nodded and waved the soldier off. In front of the battalion stood a camp, surrounded by guard towers and a fence topped with barbed wire. Four camp guards escorted a large group of civilians into a bunker. The prisoners went in while the guards stayed behind and shut the large metal door. Screams and cries of terror pierced the smoky sky. After a few minutes, the screams were silenced. The guards opened the door and started dragging out the prisoners, now dead. Siri glanced to the left and saw more guards throwing corpses into a crematorium. She could not bear to watch any long and turned around, vomiting on the ground near a small bush.

"This is an understatement of evil." Dooku said, shocked beyond belief. "I can't be a Sith anymore."

Siri and Seven looked at each other in surprise. Did they just hear Dooku turning his back on the Sith?

"Dooku, what are you saying?" Seven asked.

"If I were a true Sith, I would enjoy this suffering. But, I am not. This is disgusting. I cannot do this much longer." Dooku said. "I am going back to the Jedi Order."

Siri and Seven hung their mouths open in astonishment. Dooku is coming back!?

"My first act as a Jedi will be this." Dooku took his lightsaber from his belt and levitated it in front of him. Using the Force, Dooku disassembled his curved lightsaber hilt and took out the red crystal from the center. He threw away the crystal and reached into his pocket and took out a blue crystal.

"This was my first lightsaber crystal I used before I turned." Dooku said. He levitated the crystal into the center of his lightsaber and put it together again. After all the pieces were back together, Dooku activated his lightsaber, now once again showing the blue blade before the Sith. Siri and Seven smiled.

"Welcome back, Master Dooku." Seven said. Suddenly, a loud voice was heard from the camp. A black uniformed officer stepped out of the gates, his hard face staring at the Jedi. He barked out something the Jedi couldn't understand. Gerhard stepped in front of the Jedi.

*Commandant, under the new Alliance to Restore Democracy, you are under arrest for crimes against humanity.* Gerhard said in German. The 65th appeared right behind him and raised their rifles and submachine guns. The camp commandant looked in surprise.

*You traitor! You dare defy the rule of our great leader! You shall all be executed for treason!* The commandant shouted. The other camp guards stopped their activities and approached the commandant.

*I think not.* Gerhard replied. Siri, Seven, and Dooku stepped in front of Pabenberg and held their lightsabers in front of them. Siri and Seven activated theirs'.

*Guards! Kill them!* The commandant cried, just before Siri stabbed him. The guards fired their guns on the battalion, who did the same to the guards.

"Gerhard, keep the guards busy while we free the prisoners." Seven said. The oberst nodded and fired his pistol at another guard, who screamed in pain. The Jedi rushed past the Germans and reached a barracks. Dooku stabbed his lightsaber in the door and started cutting a hole. When he finished, the door fell away, revealing dozens of starved prisoners. Siri motioned them to follow her while the other Jedi went to free the rest. Siri approached a fence and cut open the fence. She waved her hand at the prisoners and they ran out as fast as they could, finally free from their murderers. Just as the last prisoners left the camp, a guard spotted the Jedi and fired his weapon. Seven saw the danger and used the Force to stop the bullet. Then he threw his blue lightsaber at the guard, stabbing him in the middle. He cried out in pain and crumpled on the ground. Seven called the lightsaber back to his hand. Gerhard returned to the Jedi, pleased.

"The guards are all dead. We have suffered a few injuries, but no one was killed. 27 guards are dead at our hand." Gerhard reported. "I assume the prisoners escaped?"

The Jedi nodded. They shut off their lightsabers and clipped them to their belts.

"Gerhard, since this is a rebellion and you have named our faction the Alliance to Restore Democracy, would you teach us your language?" Dooku asked. "If we are to lead the troops, we need to learn your native tongue."

"I will gladly teach you our language. In the meantime, we must gather more troops and equipment, if we are to be an effective fighting force." Gerhard said.

"Good. We have experience leading troops to battle. Even though Jedi are peacekeepers, in time of war, we must take up military ranks to lead our troops. All Jedi Knights are Generals while Padawans are Commanders. But since there are no Padawans here, we are all Generals." Seven informed Gerhard.

"Very well. I shall be the Head of State, because you guys don't live here. Now, our first priority is to find more soldiers to join us. We also need tanks and airplanes and artillery pieces to fight effectively. Once we are strong enough, we will assault the Greater Germany and take the capital, Berlin. Hitler lives there, so once we take the city, you can execute him." Gerhard explained the plan.

"Simple really. With the power of the Force with us, we can take down the Nazis and end their evil rule." Dooku said.

"Now, it's time for your first lesson in German…" Gerhard said.

TBC…


	4. The Airfield

**A/N: Crazy: Here are a few explanations to what you noticed. When you were talking about the Jedi and the truck, the truck isn't so different from a speeder and both vehicles operate in a similar fashion. For the bullets, they were actually disintegrated; I might have said that wrong. As for Dooku, in this AU universe, Dooku's feelings after murdering Sifo-Dyas and the hundred so Jedi in the First Battle of Geonosis had made him hesitate his actions. The battle at Auschwitz had driven him over the edge after seeing all of the mistreated prisoners. So, can't taking anymore of the suffering and that he was a political idealist, Dooku returned to light, switching his red crystal for his old blue. Finally, you must understand that not all German soldiers were die-hard Nazis. Many were just simple citizens trained to fight and take orders. In fact, a German general attempted to assassinate Hitler, but he and his associates were caught and executed. So remember, not all Germans are Nazis. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

_**Chapter Three:**_

The first couple of months were relatively quiet. The Jedi roamed the countryside with Gerhard and his troops, recruiting German soldiers who are against Hitler. They tended to free camps whenever they stumble upon one. And they were often discussing German war tactics, what to do and what to expect. Gerhard taught them daily, and in no time, the Jedi were fluent in the language. Now with an army of 10,000 strong, Gerhard decided it is time to strike a military target.

"We have been hiding for two months, building our army and freeing Jews wherever we go. I'm surprised Hitler hasn't done anything about us, or maybe even know we're here. So I want to propose of something." Gerhard told the Jedi.

"We're listening." Dooku said.

"I want the Alliance to attack a large military target. If we get the attention of the Allies, they will most certainly be glad to help us. But, we will need aircraft first. Reconnaissance groups have found an airfield south of Lublin. If we take it, not only we will gain aircraft, the heart and soul of any army, but experienced pilots to fly them." Gerhard explained. Seven gave the colonel an interested look.

"Colonel, Siri Tachi and I are ace fighter pilots in our war. With the help of the Force, we would be unstoppable." Seven said. Siri went red at the compliment. Gerhard raised his eyebrows.

"You can use the Force to make every bullet hit enemy aircraft. Every bomb will not miss. And every rocket will strike as planned. You are right. Jedi pilots are the best. We also have good pilots on our own." Gerhard said. "One famous pilot, Hans-Joachim Marseille, scored 127 kills in Africa."

"Impressive. But, there are many, many more enemies in our galaxy, so most Jedi in combat are aces. Even the average Jedi." Seven said. "Back to the topic, how are we going to take that airfield? A part of me says a direct assault, but I'm mostly for infiltration."

"Infiltration is our best bet in this situation. We don't want to risk damaging or destroying the aircraft by accident." Siri pointed out. Dooku nodded.

"I agree with them."

"Then it's settled. We will infiltrate the airfield and take the personnel by surprise." Gerhard said. "But how are we going in?"

Seven smiled.

"Leave that to us."

-o0o-

The lone truck approached the gates of Lublin Airfield. A single guard stepped to the cab where Gerhard was sitting, looking bored.

"Welcome. State your business and cargo." The guard said.

"Hello. I'm delivering food and medical supplies to the East, for our soldiers." Gerhard lied expertly. The guard nodded.

"I shall be inspecting your cargo. The Führer is here. He has business here." The guard stated. Gerhard widened his eyes.

"Really!? Well, I'll try not to get in his way." Gerhard said, surprised. The guard walked to the back of the truck and looked around. All he found were several large crates with the labels for relief supplies.

"Okay. You are clear to go." The guard said, waving the truck through. Gerhard drove the truck forward and stopped it in front of a transport aircraft. Nearby, a row of soldiers stood next to another transport, right by the door. Gerhard assumed that it was Hitler's personal transport. He got out of the cabin and went to the back. He took out a crowbar and broke the nearest three crates. The Jedi all popped out.

"Master Jedi, things have just got a little interesting." Gerhard said, grinning widely.

"And what do you mean by that?" Siri asked.

"Hitler is here. We can arrest him in crimes against humanity and end this war." Gerhard said. Seven raised his eyebrows in interest.

"We can end the war right now! This is perfect!" Seven explained. "But where is he?"

"Look! Over there!" Dooku explained, pointing to a uniformed man with a tiny mustache.

"The ruler himself. Let's go before he escapes!" Gerhard explains. The four sprinted across the tarmac and stopped right in front of Hitler.

"Adolf Hitler, for crimes against humanity and for starting a world war, you are under arrest!" Seven said, taking out his lightsabers and igniting them. Dooku and Siri did the same. Hitler looked surprised for a second, and then his expression turned to a look of pure evil. His yellow eyes gleamed in the rising sun.

"Are you threatening me, Jedi?" He sneered. All three Jedi were taken aback. Seven recovered first.

"The citizens of this world will decide your fate." Seven growled.

"I am the world!" Hitler shot back. Then, a lightsaber appeared right at his hand. He activated it, revealing the red blade of the Sith. Siri let out a gasp, but held her stance. Hitler then lunged at Dooku, intent on stabbing him. But Seven intervened, blocking the SIth's attack. The German soldiers nearby backed away, watching the duel with fascination. Dooku swung his lightsaber in his elegant Makashi form, trying to place the lightsaber on Hitler. The Nazi deftly blocked it, but then Siri moved in to slash at him while he was distracted. But Hitler sensed the danger, so he unleashed Force Lighting on Siri. Caught off guard, the lightning hit Siri and blasted her backwards, hitting the side of Hitler's transport.

"SIRI!" Seven cried, Force-pushing Hitler away. He then ran to Siri to tend to her.

"Seven, go. I'll be fine." Siri croaked, struggling to stand up. Hitler leaped to Seven, intent on dealing the killing blow. But Seven is a powerful Jedi; he turned and blocked Hitler's attack. The Nazi turned to see a bomber on the runway, starting its takeoff. He deactivated his lightsaber and dashed to the bomber as it was taking off. He leaped on top of it and opened a small door atop, then climbing in. The ruler had escaped. Seven scowled at the bomber, and then deactivated his lightsabers. Dooku joined the Jedi and deactivated his own.

"Are you okay?" Seven said, picking up Siri. She nodded, while Seven breathed out a sigh in relief. He did not want to see his best friend hurt. He realized of his developing feelings, so he pushed them away. Then, he turned to Gerhard.

"I'm going after that bomber! Stay here with the rest of the Jedi." He ordered. Gerhard nodded. Seven went for a small, sleek aircraft and got in its cockpit. He surveyed it, studying it. Then, he found what he was looking for and pushed a button. The fighter's engine sputtered and started and without going on the runway, Seven took off. The plane jolted around a little, but soon he was in the air. He turned to the last direction the bomber went and sped there. In no time, he spotted the bomber carrying Hitler. With his slight altitude advantage, he dove on it. Finding the trigger, Seven fired on the bomber. The guns chattered and the bullets flew into the bomber, slamming into the left engine. The engine burst in flames and the bomber veered to the left. Seven watched the bomber crash into the forest. He turned back to the airbase and again studied his cockpit. Then, he belly-landed on the airfield's runway, forgetting where the landing gear was. He climbed out of the cockpit, bruised slightly. Siri ran to him.

"Are you ok? Did you get him?" She asked worriedly. Seven rubbed his temple.

"Yes. I shot him down, but he most likely survived. We must move quickly if we are to catch him." Seven replied. Then he turned to the airfield personnel.

"All of you, listen up! For your own good, join our army and help us defeat Hitler. You saw how dangerous he is and I do not want to kill you. So switch sides." Seven announced. The Germans nodded quickly. Seven turned to Gerhard.

"Gerhard, get in the truck. We're going after Hitler." Seven ordered. Gerhard nodded and ran to the truck.

'_We'll see who will finish this. You will be ended Hitler.' _Seven thought as he climbed into the truck. They raced off to Hitler's last known location.

TBC…


	5. Prelude to End Game

_**Chapter Four**_

The truck raced towards the wreckage of Hitler's bomber. Seven was determined to kill the evil ruler for all the crimes he has caused.

"There it is! Careful now! Gerhard, do you have that panzerfaust ready?" Seven said.

"Yes I have. Wait! Look! There he is!" Gerhard shouted, pointing to Hitler, who was jumping into a motorcycle.

"C'mon! He's getting away!" Siri said. Seven pushed the pedal down harder.

"Gerhard! Fire that panzerfaust!" Seven said. Gerhard aimed it at Hitler's motorcycle and fired. The missile flew right towards Hitler. But he used the Force and stopped the missile. He sent it back to the truck. Seven abruptly stopped the truck.

"Get out!" He said. The Jedi jumped out of the truck just in time. But Gerhard wasn't so lucky. Just a second before he jumped from the back, the panzerfaust missile hit the truck, causing it to explode. Gerhard was catapulted out and landed hard on the dirt road. He let out a groan.

"Gah! Ah! I'm wounded!" He croaked. The Jedi ran to the German. Siri held out her hands and started examining him.

"Not good. He has broken his left arm and collarbone and has internal bleeding. I'm not sure if he will survive." She said solemnly. Then, three trucks filled with friendly Germans stopped before the Jedi and their wounded comrade.

"We need a medic!" Seven shouted. Two soldiers with red crosses painted to their helmets appeared. They carried a stretcher with them.

"General Pabenberg has been severely wounded. According to General Tachi, Gerhard has internal bleeding and has broken his left arm and collarbone." Dooku informed.

"We'll see what we can do for him." Said one of the medics. They carefully lifted up Gerhard and put him on the stretcher. They carried him to another truck.

"Squad one, take Gerhard back to the airfield and work on him as best as you can. Squads two and three, come with us. We must stop Hitler before he can escape." Seven ordered.

"Yes, General." The soldiers shouted. Squad one entered on truck and drove off to the airfield. The rest of the men and the Jedi entered the other two trucks. They raced after Hitler, who had gotten a huge lead.

The trucks had sped down the dirt road for over three hours, trying to catch up with Hitler. They slowly approached, but couldn't go any faster. Soon, the Germans and their Jedi Generals approached another airfield.

"Hurry! Before he catches another aircraft." Seven shouted. The trucks burst through the gates of the airfield and the Jedi leaped out, lightsabers activated, and slashed at the bullets fired on them, disintegrating them. But unfortunately, a bomber had lifted off from the airfield, escorted by dozens of fighters. Seven sensed Hitler's Force signature on the bomber.

"Damn it! We missed him. We'll just have to go to Berlin." Seven cursed. The airfield guards had already been dispatched by the Jedi's troops. Siri noticed a transport nearby.

"Seven, we can use the transport to get to Berlin." She said.

"Yeah, but what happens if they send fighters? We'll be blown out of the sky." Siri said.

"That's why we are going to escort the transport in fighters. These German fighters aren't hard to fly. But they can't go into space." Seven said. "Is there a transport pilot anywhere?"

"Yeah. I'll get him." Siri said. "And one more thing."

"Yes?"

Siri approached Seven, and before he knew it, she kissed him. Although caught off guard, Seven returned it, releasing his feelings he had hidden so well for many years. Then they broke away, catching a quick breath of air.

"I love you, Seven Cuzovid." She said.

"But you never left any hints. Not even one." Seven said.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise." Siri said thoughtfully.

"I thought you loved Obi-wan." Seven continued.

"He told me he can't anymore. I know I should forget about looking for love because of the Code, but because of your skills and your charm, I couldn't resist. Anyway, there is little to no chance that we will be able to leave this rock. If that's the case, the Code doesn't matter anymore." Siri explained.

"Charm? I didn't know I had charm." Seven said. Siri chuckled.

"You should've seen the other Padawans, Knights, and even Masters who have tried to seduce you." She said.

"Funny I haven't noticed." Seven said. "But never mind that, I have always envied you. You, like me, have a certain charm that makes other male Jedi fall for you. Especially Obi-wan. I love you, Siri Tachi. Man, I sound like a dork." Seven joked. Siri laughed.

"You sure do." She said, before kissing him again. "Now let's go kill a Sith Lord and save this world."

"We all had a long day, everyone. We must rest before we can take on Hitler." Seven said to the troops. The soldiers all nodded in agreement and went to the quarters nearby. Dooku had already fallen asleep in his fighter, which one German had informed the Jedi that they were called 'Messerschmitts.' Seven climbed into another and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Dawn finally arrived. Seven woke up, his back aching terribly.

_'I shouldn't have fallen asleep on a hard metal seat.'_ Seven thought. He stepped onto the fighter's wing before stretching. His back cracked and Seven felt much better. All of the German soldiers formed up next to Seven's Messerschmitt one by one. After all of them have arrived, Seven cleared his throat.

"Men, today, we will make history. We will eliminate the tyrant that has ruled over your country for almost ten years, murdering innocent people and starting a war against superior forces. He is a warmongering plague who dreams of world domination. Now do you want this to happen!?" Seven shouted.

"Nein!" The soldiers roared.

"Will we let him continue the mass murder of innocent civilians who have done nothing wrong against your fatherland!?"

"NEIN!"

"Shall we wipe him off the face of the Earth, end this stupid war right now, and save thousands, if not millions of lives in both soldiers and civilians!?"

"JA!"

"Now get into the transport. You will fight for what is right, for the world, for your country, for your families, for me! We shall never surrender, never back down! We will win, and we shall do so today!"

The soldiers cheered and chanted the Jedi's name. They all lined up single filed and marched one by one to first a supply depot, where they got parachutes, and finally, to the transport aircraft. The pilot inside started the three engines. Seven saluted his troops and got inside his aircraft, starting its engine with ease. He taxied behind the transport as they lined up for takeoff. Seven looked back and saw Siri's and Dooku's airplanes.

"Siri, Dooku, do you copy?" Seven said into the radio.

"We hear you." Dooku said.

"We must stay with the transport at all times. Under no circumstances are we to let it get shot down." Seven said.

"You got that." Siri said. The aircraft thundered down the runway at the same time. Soon, they lifted off and flew away from the rising sun, to what may be the most important battle of the war.

TBC…


	6. End Game

_**Chapter Five**_

The Junkers, as well as the Jedi in the fighters, bear down on Berlin. The rebel soldiers stood up, getting ready for the jump to the Reichstag. There was no flak outside, the Junkers and Messersmitts still had their Luftwaffe markings. It was a clear, moonless night. At 1:15 local time, the paratroopers jumped, opening their parachutes and carrying their rifles and sub-machine guns. Dooku, Seven, and Siri flew in circles around the Junkers. Using the Force to control their aircraft, the Jedi jumped out, floating down to the steps of the government building. Just as they landed on their feet, the paratroopers met up with the Jedi.

"Surround the building. Allow no one in or out." Seven said. The paratrooper commander saluted and gestured to the rest of the troops. They nodded and surrounded the Reichstag, training their weapons on the building. Seven, Siri, and Dooku went up the steps. Siri tried the door. Locked. Dooku activated his lightsaber and cut a hole around the handle. The door handle shatters and the Jedi go in. They used the Force to search the building. Hitler was in his office. But there were also many other Nazi soldiers inside. The Jedi slipped around the building undetected, reaching Hitler's office in no time. Suddenly, an alarm sounds, alerting the Nazis of intruders. The Jedi forced their way in, activating their lightsabers in a flash.

"So, you have found me. I congratulate you." Hitler said. Siri Force pushed Hitler's desk on top of him. Hitler activated his lightsaber and slashed it apart. All four began dueling again. Outside, the Nazi guards came out of the Reichstag and the paratroopers fired on them. A few closeby civilians woke up and saw the firefight. They ran as fast as they can away from the area.

Inside the office, Hitler and the Jedi continued to fight. Hitler Force pushed Seven and Siri away and fought Dooku alone. Seven tried to stop Hitler, but it was too late. Hitler stabbed Dooku in the stomach, right where Qui-gon was stabbed years before.

"No!" Seven shouted. Dooku crumpled to the floor while Hitler cackled evilly.

"You will never defeat me!" Hitler said. Siri and Seven slashed in anger. Hitler, surprised at the assault, tried to defend himself, but Seven put away one lightsaber and grabbed Hitler's with his now free hand. Before Hitler could electrocute Seven with Force lightening, he was beheaded by Siri. He fell on the floor, dead. Siri and Seven deactivated their lightsabers. They went to Dooku's side. He was already dead. Seven picked up the radio on the floor.

"Der Fueher ist todt." He said. Outside, the Nazi soldiers stopped firing and layed down their arms. The paratroopers cheered.

Fighting all around Europe and North Africa stopped immediately. The prisoners in the concentration camps had been freed by the Wehrmacht. The Allies cheered and celebrated V-E Day. Seven and Siri were hailed as heroes of Europe, stopping the genocide Hitler commited. But they weren't happy. The death of the redeemed Dooku had hit them hard. Suddenly, as they were walking down the streets of Berlin, they went uncouncious, never to see Earth again.

When the Jedi came to, they were back on the planet they were fighting on. A clone trooper came to them.

"Generals, are you alright?" The clone said. Both Jedi nodded. The sounds of battle winded down as the Jedi walked into the sunset, holding hands and giving what seemed to be a perfect kiss.

The End…..


End file.
